1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a single battery cell is not sufficient to be used as power source of a high-power consuming electric device such as a notebook computer, an electronic tool, an electric bicycle, or an electric scooter. Therefore, a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells connected in series and in parallel may be used as a power source of such an electric device or electronic tool.
Because a plurality of battery cells are connected to constitute a battery pack, a holder case for fixing the plurality of battery cells can be further provided inside a case of the battery pack. In order to ensure battery safety and improved performance, it is desirable for a battery pack to be configured to easily emit heat generated when the plurality of battery cells are repeatedly charged and discharged.